


Megdette werewolf au (abandon

by ShorknadoWIPs (Shorknado)



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/ShorknadoWIPs
Summary: Im never going to finish this but i wrote a lot 3k words so Whatever
Relationships: Claudette Morel/Meg Thomas
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Im never going to finish this but i wrote a lot 3k words so Whatever

Ch 1.

\- x -

Meg grabs her water bottle off the bleachers and takes a long needed drink of the cool water. She wipes her forehead with her sweatband and takes a seat, feeling proud of her time on the laps today. She watches the other girls run as she catches her breath, sipping from her water bottle every now and then. The rest of the team continues their laps at a steady pace under Coache's watchful eyes. Meg wasn't trying to show off or anything, no one else on the basketball team ran track so of course they wouldn't be as fast. At least thats the excuse she used. She checks her watch, it was almost time for practice to end so she might as well do her cool down stretches while waiting for the others to finish the run. Then she could leave early enough to change for work. 

Rising she makes her way to a shady spot on the track and starts stretching. Eyes wondering over the field to stop at the cheerleaders hard at work for their practise. It brings a smile to her face to see the gaggle of girls doing fuck all. She didn't know how Nea had talked her way into becoming the leader of the B-Team but she had to commend her skills. It was still the start of the year for basketball, so the team hadn't played a game with their new cheerleaders yet but Meg was looking forward to the show they would put on. The backup cheer squad was mostly the benchwarmers or slackers that needed some sort of athletic activity for their scholarship lead by a delinquent. It was going to be good. Finishing her stretches she makes her way over to the group, catching Nea's attetion quickly.

"How's it goin'?" Meg asks, watching the three girls practice tumbling. She had to admit the cartwheels looked pretty good. 

"Oh great. I have no idea what I'm doing." Nea grumbles, "I thought they would say no."

Meg snorts as Nea crouches down to bury her face in her hands, "Can I back out?"

"No, the basketball team wants a show."

"You want a show, Meg. Not your shitty team."

That was true. Her scholarship here was for track and field, basketball was just her casual sport. And boy did this team suck. But that made the promise of an awful cheerleading squad even better.

"Wasn't the whole reason you started this team was to, and I quote, 'See some girls tits bounce?'"

Nea flips her off and sighs, "Yeah, not perform to a crowd. Shit gives me anxiety." 

"Oh please, there's no crowds at this teams game. Just do some easy routine you find on Youtube."

She watches Nea light up at those words, springing to her feet gracefully, "Holy shit you're right! I should copy someone else!"

That wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, but as long as her friend didn't crash and burn she was happy. 

"Have you gotten uniforms yet or-"

"Oh uhm, are you Nea?" A small voice pipes up from behind them. 

Meg jumps and spins around to see a nervous looking girl smiling up at her. Its takes a few moments to place her as the really cute girl who sat infront of her in statistics. Thankfully her face was already flushed from her run to cover the inevitable blush. Wordlessly she points to Nea.

"What's up?"

"Oh uh I asked Yui to ask if you uh, where looking for more members for the cheer...leading....stuff..." As she speaks confidence drains from her at the blank look on Nea's gaunt face, "My name is Claudette by the way."

"Oh she's always accepting more members! Aren't you?" Meg interjects, nudging the shorter woman with her elbow. 

"Yeah I mean I think a team has five members? You're in." Nea says dismissively, glancing back at the other three girls, "Uh go talk to Yui she's doing the team building shit."

She smiles brightly and Meg looks at her sneakers to try and make her heart beat a little less fast. 

"Thanks! Nice meeting you two!" Claudette waves and walks past them towards the short blonde girl talking to the others. 

Nea waits until the girl is out of earshot before speaking, "Never seen your kind get snuck up on before."

She narrows her eye's at her, "She was down wind, and smells like dirt anyway."

"Is that a compliment?"

Meg shrugs, staring at Claudette as she talks with Yui. She can catch snatches of her conversation. A blush rising to her cheeks as she hears Claudette ask about her. 

"Yeah." She grumbles, not happy to bare her hands to Nea knowing how conniving she is. 

"Cute. She's a bit of a weirdo though, might be better off hitting on Yui." Nea says with a handwave, "Claudette always out in the woods when I'm just trying to vibe. Looking at dirt and mushrooms and shit 

"I haven't seen her."

"You've been off with your dumb little wolf pack the past two months you've been back. She's a new transfer anyway, wasn't here last year."

Meg rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. No one could hear them but it still made her nervous when Nea mentioned their natures so casually. It wasn't fear of being found out but more fear of being made fun of for acting like middle scholars playing pretend. 

"I'll hang out with you this month." Meg offers, "But you have to keep your clothes on."

"I'll think about it." Nea offers, taking a deep breath and approaching ger team with no confidence whatsoever.

She hears her coach asking about her and waves, quickly jogging back to the team and grabbing her bag. The woman smiles at her and gives her a thumbs up. 

"Nice job today Thomas! Gotta start giving me lessons on running."

"I'll think about it!" She calls, glancing back at Nea who was giving the team a pep talk.

She debates continuing her conversation with Nea but catches sight of Claudette again. A blush rises to her cheeks and she decides that maybe she'd rather go home and shower for work. She turns away and heads towards her secret parking spot, deep in thought. She wishes she wasn't so damn obvious with her crushes. Thankfully they were few and far between, and usually her crushes just assume she hates them because of how she acts towards them. She groans and rubs her face at the realization that Claudette probably thought she didn't like her, which was ridiculous because who _wouldn't_ like Claudette? Sure she couldn't remember her name but everytime she heard the woman speak softly to her seatmate she wished that maybe she could talk to her like that. Meg slams the door of her truck and slumps in the seat. Staring at the wheel in annoyance. She was a fucking junior in college who never had a girlfriend and was too shy to actually talk to the fucking girls she liked without coming off as a bitch. Her phone vibrates in her her leggings pocket and she pulls it out. 

Butterface: claudette asked about you

She sits up straight and starts typing rapidly.

Meg: what did she adk?  
Meg: ask

A few seconds pass as she watches the typing bubble float, tapping her sneakers anxiously on the floorboards. 

Butterface: if you were on the team. said you were nice and recoginzed u from some class

Holy shit, holy shit. Meg wiggles in her seat at the thought of Claudette not thinking she's a rude bitch and somehow believing she was nice. 

Meg: cool tell her shes cool and we should hang out

Nea: i hate it here

She starts her truck and backs out of her spot, spending most of the half hour drive with her thoughts drifting to potentially hanging out with Claudette eventually. She parks in the driveway and inside her home, running through her after school routine mechanically. Namely snack, shower, and half an hour of homework before getting dressed for work. She doesn't check her phone until she's just about to leave. 

Nea: she'll be at tomorrow's practice

Meg: thanks (:

Meg stretches, breathing in the air as the sun starts to sink. Lighting the sky up like red. She jogs towards the woods, leather jacket and sequine shirt squeaking as she enters breaks through the treeline. Wind rushes over her face as she picks up speed, running faster and faster than any human should conceivably run. Her bones and muscles start to burn hotter than any charley horse. Meg closes her eyes as her skin tingles like fire and deep in the pain is a sense of familiarity. Every sound in the woods is amplified, every smell sharper, her very being now in touch with the world around her. Once her paws hit the floor she runs even faster. Wind blowing through her fur as the trees whizz past her eyes. Darting off the beaten path and through the small footpath she had carved out after many runs through these woods. 

In just a few minutes she hits city limits, slowing to a trot and panting. She keeps to the shadows as she creeps through the back alleys off the city until turning into the familiar alley of work. The smell of burning nicotine and stale smoke hit her before she sees the familiar hunched form of Dwight. Burning embers of a cigarette casting his face in a dim glow as he stares vacantly at the brick building next door. 

"Hey Meg." He calls, flicking ash off the butt before taking a drag, "You're on bar tonight."

She lets out a huff as she approaches. Shaking out her fur before allowing her body to snap back to her other form. Bolts of pain shooting through her joints and muscles as she cracks her back.

"Cool. Also you smell like shit."

Dwight rolls his eyes, standing and snuffing out the butt against the concrete and flicking it away, "I know."

"Customers are starting to complain." She chimes as she pushes open the back door. 

"Boo hoo." Dwight passes her and makes his way to the bar, leaning against it and waiting for patrons to trickle in and start ordering. 

She waves at David, who waves back with his usual smile as he finishes up his before shift pretzel buns. He eats like a man with a deathwish but whatever gives him abs must work.

"Meg! Thought I smelled you!" Ace calls from the kitchen, poking his head with his half smile, "We on for tomorrow?"

She shakes her head, taking off her bag and setting it under the bar, "Nea wants to hang out."

"Ooh she's the uh, hydra right?"

"Hulder." David corrects, "She's a fairy thing."

Ace lets out an ah of understanding, "Skipping out on me and Dwight are ya?"

"Can't blame her for not wantin' to deal with Dwight's depressed mutt act." David chimes in, basking in the anger that wafts off Dwight stronger than the stench of stale smoke, "I'd wanna get frisky in the woods with a cute little cow creature." 

"Fuck off." Dwight grumbles, "Go watch the door bell boy."

Meg rolls her eyes at the two fighting boys and starts prepping for the night. She hates Dwight's outlook on life as much as anyone else but she couldn't blame the guy. His life had been a living hell for the past two years, and despite her best efforts all he wanted to do was smoke and feel miserable. David didn't help his station. She was pretty sure the guy had hexed him a few times until Ace tald him he would get him deported for it. 

"Don't be down Dwight, we can go out camping just the two of us!" Ace calls from the kitchen. 

"Great." Dwight sighs, standing up straight as the first few guests of the night come in, "Have a good full moon." He offers to Meg with a slight smile. 

"You too."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

\- x -

Meg taps her pencil on the paper and rubs her chin, running tbe numbers through her head again. The answer should be twenty six percent, but that doesn't _feel_ right to her. A chair pulls out next to her and she jumps slightly. 

"Oh I'm sorry!" Claudettes voice chimes in as she sits down next to Meg, "I'm not trying to sneak up on you I promise!"

"You're not sneaking up on me. I'm just not paying attetion I guess." Meg grumbles, what's the point of lycanthropy if she can hear people coming from miles away, "What do you want?"

"I thought I recognized you yesterday, and Nea said you weren't on the team but I, euh, wanted to talk to you!" Claudette says as she pulls out her laptop, "You seem very nice."

Meg feels her face flush and she stares ahead, ignoring the warm brown eyes watching her. 

"Thanks." She manages to spit out, twiddling the pencil between her fingers, "Where are you from?"

"Huh?"

"You have an accent."

"Oh is it noticeable?" She can see Claudette cover her mouth as if that would make it stop. 

"It's thicker than Nea's and she sounds like the Swedish chef sometimes."

Claudette doesn't laugh, and Meg feels her stomach twist at the worry that she said the wrong thing. Claudette wasn't they type to make fun of someone she barely knew. 

"I'm from Canada, I got a scholarship for botanical studies and-" She cuts off all of a sudden and looks away from Meg's eyes when they briefly meet, "Oh you didn't ask that, did you?"

Meg shrugs, "I don't mind. That's pretty cool though do you like, uh work with cool plants?"

Claudette brightens instantly, perking up in her seat and gesticulating as she starts to speak about...Mushrooms. Meg leans her head in her hand as she listenes to Claudette ramble on specific fungus found in the area of this state. 

"...blastomycosis is not reported in dogs despite infecting them more commonly, and I think that reporting those infections would-"

The professsor walks in and she stops talking again, smiling apologetically as she faces forward. Meg quickly tries to salvage the conversation. 

"You can tell me more later."

She watches Claudette smile and turns forward. That was good, an actual conversation with her crush. She learned that Claudette likes mushrooms and fungus and shit. It was a good start. She takes notes throught class, hyperaware of every noise and smell coming from her left. Just as suspected the girl smelled of nutrient rich soil and leaves, a slight tinge of anxiety wafting over but nothing fearful or unhappy. She was very similar to how Nea smelled which explained why she was able to sneak up on her yesterday. Though she couldn't quite remember Nea having a strong smell before. Speaking of the woman she should text her to ask where she wanted to meet up in the woods for tonight. The full moon should last about two days this month which was a relief. When the class finally ends she rises and stretches, shoveing her notebooks into her bag. 

"Are you busy tonight?" Claudette asks as they head towards the exit, "My roommate is going out tonight and if you're not bust you can come too?"

"I'm busy tonight." 

"Ah that is okay! Another night then?" Claudette cocks her head, waiting patiently for affirmation. 

"Yeah. I usually work at a night shift so uh, I'll let you know."

"Oh that makes sense. Can I-"

"Meg!" Nea interrupts, slipping past Claudette to stand by here, "Oh hey Claudy."

Claudette smiles and Meg watches her start to clam up instantly. She can smell anxiety rolling offer her as she waves and hurries off to her other class. Meg pouts slightly, sad to see her go but at least she had a decent conversation with her this time. And maybe soon they can meet up and...hang out. 

"Hey Nea. What's up?"

The shorter girl tilts her head, narrowing her eyes at Meg suspiciously. 

"What?" Meg snaps, poking Nea's nose and earning a quick hand smacking her away. 

"You look awfully pleased is all." Nea grumbles, falling in step next to her. 

"Oh uh I was talking with Claudette. You know she smells _just_ like you? Ain't that weird?"

"Oh cool." Nea says quickly, "Anyway where do you wanna meet up tonight?"

Meg plays with her braid, "Uhh, creek?"

"Creeks good. See you then!" Nea waves and slinks off gracefully. 

That was weird, usual Nea wasn't so short with her. Maybe she was stressed over the whole cheerleading thing? She'll have to ask her tonight. 

\- x - 

The full moon is bright through the tree foliage. She steps carefully of the leaves and sticks, moving silently through the woods. Every beam of moonlight that hits her fur sends jolts of cool energy through her transformation sore bones. She loved the full moon on these cool summer nights. It made her feel at peace with her life, and brought lovely memories of her mother back to her. The rabbit is still warm in her jaws as she feels drool and blood coat her fur, but she wants to find Nea before enjoying her meal. Thankfully the creek is not too far away now, she can hear the water trickling into the pond.

She breaks the treeline and the moon shines on Nea's pale skin, making it look almost glowing. She was naked again, tail twitching slowly by her side. The moon illuminates the black empty cavern where her back and spine hallowed out like a hole in a tree. Mushrooms and flowers were sprouting from the woodlike interior of her body. Its a horrifying a lovely sight. Meg lays next to her, dropping the rabbit down and biting into it. Nea's small hand gently runs over her head and scratches her ear. 

"Can I ask you something?" Nea asks softly, fingers running through her fur as she crunches the bones eagerly. 

"Sure." Meg replies, grateful for the strange psychic understanding Nea and David had when it came to their kind. 

"You said Claudette smells like me, right?"She says, dipping her feet into the cool creek,

Meh chomps down the last leg of the rabbit and nods, looking up at Nea curiously. Where was she going with this?

"So you know how I'm a Hulder, my kind are seductres' and shit."

"What so you've seduced me?" Meg felt really dumb for not being able to follow Nea's train of thought. She rises and laps up some of the cool creek water.

"No. I mean ugh." Nea runs her fingers through her hair and fixes her solid black eyes on Meg, "I smell like someone you like."

Ah, that made sense. Despite knowing Nea for three years she wasn't too familiar with how her kind functions, and never really bothered asking. 

"Anyway Claudette asked of we share perfume." Nea adds with a coy smirk, "Which means..."

Meg blinks, connecting the dots and feeling literal butterflies in her stomach as her tail starts to wag. 

"She likes me?" She jumps up and trots over to Nea, resting her paws on the log she was sitting on, "Like, for real?"

"God your breath smells," Nea grumbles, reaching up to scratch behind Meg's ears, "But yes, she definitely likes you back."

She drops back down and starts trotting in circles, buzzing with energy and warm fuzzies. Behind her she can hear Nea gently splashing into the creek, tail flicking water around as she makes her way to the deepest parts. The water seems to become clearer the longer she stands. Meg trots over and jumps in the water, splashing Nea with huge wave. 

"Stupid dog." Nea teases, "At dawn I'll show you where Claudette walks yhe trails if you give me a ride back. 

"Deal."


End file.
